


Problem Solver

by Azuwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (At least Marinette thinks that's the case), F/M, Marinette is too precious, Sometimes the biggest problems have a very easy solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrites/pseuds/Azuwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she let her gaze wander aimlessly around her first floor, not really hoping to find something amid her homework and the sewing stuff scattered throughout the room.<br/>When suddenly she did find the solution to her problem.<br/>Marinette bolted up, her eyes hefted to an object on her desk, she had used merely hours before. It was inconspicuous and ordinary, it neither blinked nor did it possess any kind of special magic.<br/>The young woman grinned to herself. Maybe she would enjoy this night after all.</p><p> </p><p>A short story, in which Marinette finds the solution for all of her problems. Or at least, that's what she believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult problems

It was a starry night.

The moon shone brightly through the big, circular window, touching everything with its pale beams, giving the room a mysterious look with their white colour. The only things visible from the pictures on the wall on the other side were the reoccurring prominent green eyes of the boy smiling in them, glowing gently in the dark of the room. Directly in front of the window stood a long lounge chair, throwing long shadows onto the carpet, claiming all of the light on that area for itself. The half-finished dress draped carefully over the mannequin in the corner glittered faintly with its stitched-on jewels, the sewing machine next to it shining dull, covered in countless, gentle finger prints.

The whole situation spoke of pureness, silence and maybe a spark of curiosity, concerning the spots, that still lay in the dark.

A ladder led up to a raised floor in the room, but the angle of the incoming light did not reach high enough to illuminate this part. If you strained your eyes, you might spot a young woman in her pyjamas, lying on her stomach, her head being held up by her hands. Although it was already past midnight, her eyes radiated an unusual alertness, her thoughts racing behind her eyes, even visible from the outside by her frantic eye movement.

Her pondering apparently did not lead to satisfaction, as she groaned, turning on her back, one arm over her face, hiding her slowly appearing blush.

Marinette was distressed. She could not pin down the exact moment her dilemma had started, but when she thought about the person concerned, she could not fight the slight blood rush into her face. Feeling the heat in her cheeks, she groaned once more, shaking her head in a futile attempt of clearing it from the images that popped up every time she closed her eyes.

“Don’t get so worked up about the whole thing. I don’t see the problem with all of this in the first place.”

Tikki had flown over from her spot on the pillow, floating directly over Marinette’s face, staring at her with her big, innocent eyes, a small smile apparent on her face. Her words did not seem to help the girl at all, as she just removed her arm to glare at her Kwami.

“No problem? You think there is no problem? I don’t see which part of this whole thing is NOT problematic.”

“So what if you like Chat Noir? You wouldn’t be the first Ladybug to do so.”

“Don’t just say it out loud like this!”

Marinette frantically looked around, checking that nobody could hear them, which was of course ridiculous, given the time of day. Or rather night.

“It’s not that it’s _him_ I l-like. It’s more that he’s not the only one I like.”

Her eyes immediately wandered to her lower level of her room, though it was impossible to see his pictures from her position.

Adrien.

She had had a crush on him since that time with the umbrella and that was two years ago and her feelings have just grown stronger with every passing day. She knew, that it was most likely one-sided, but that couldn’t keep her from hoping.

It had also been two years since she had met Chat Noir. He had been a horrible flirt and a loyal friend from the beginning on, keeping her from giving up when the first difficulties had arrived. His infatuation with her had been apparent from early on and she might had been willing to give in to his constant advances, if she hadn’t started crushing on Adrien shortly after the superheroes had met. With her heart already belonging to someone else, she had forbidden herself to listen to the seldom, but still occurring thoughts of him and instead focused on the professional side of their relationship.

Still, she had been unable to stop their relationship from evolving and she had to admit that she was proud to call him her best friend, besides Alya of course. She had continued to brush off his attempts to get closer and rolled her eyes at his mostly cat related puns.

Until a few weeks ago.

As mentioned before, she could not pinpoint when and how the situation had changed exactly. She only knew that merely two months ago she had not seen him more than a partner, but every time they had met in the last few days, she had had to force herself to concentrate on the battles and Akumas at hand and ignore her slightly raised heartbeat, that hadn’t had its sole origin in the physical exertion.

Thinking about it frustrated her more than she was willing to admit, but she still sighed into her blanket.

In the last two weeks, for some unknown reason, his kindness and bravery had seemed more prominent than ever before. During the last Akuma attack, he had taken the bullet for her again, giving her the chance, to cleanse the infected butterfly of evil. She had found herself laughing more than once at his jokes, not pulling away anymore, when he kissed her hand, instead giving him a returning smile. The apparent joy that glowed in Chat’s face afterwards always made her heart flutter slightly and she hoped that his enhanced hearing would not allow him to pick up on that.

 And that’s where the problems really started.

Chat had seemed to notice the little changes in her behaviour, reacting accordingly. His advances had become braver, while still ensuring that he did not force himself onto her. Their patrols had become longer, with them forgetting the time when they talked about everything under the sun, sometimes even dangerously personal things. Her partner even dared teasing her about her blossoming feelings and she hadn’t been very successful in denying them.

Marinette sighed again. She was used to having control as Ladybug, not letting such things get to her, but she seemed to lose the upper hand. If only there was a way she could regain at least part of her dignity around him.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she let her gaze wander aimlessly around her first floor, not really hoping to find something amid her homework and the sewing stuff scattered throughout the room.

When suddenly she did find the solution to her problem.

Marinette bolted up, her eyes hefted to an object on her desk, she had used merely hours before. It was inconspicuous and ordinary, it neither blinked nor did it possess any kind of special magic or anything of the kind.

It still seemed to shine in Marinette’s eyes, a plan forming in her mind. Taking a look at her clock, she made sure, that if she left right away, she would most likely be the first to arrive for their meeting. A grin formed on her face.

Maybe she would enjoy this night after all.

“Tikki. Transform me!”

 

 

The moon shone brightly onto the roofs of Paris, rumoured to be the most romantic city in Europe, maybe even the world. The streets were quiet, understandably so, given the time of night. Only a few pedestrians walked on the deserted sidewalks, some of them clearly drunks, trying to find their way home, others simply hurrying along for unknown reasons.

The young boy smiled as he leaped over gaps between rooftops, using his baton, when it was apparent, that a mere jump would be insufficient. He knew exactly the purpose of his run over the homes of the Parisian people. With every step, that took him closer to their usual meeting point, the beating of his heart seemed to become a tad bit louder.

Just thinking about his Lady was enough to put a goofy grin on his face. From very early on, he had admired her passion and dedication for protecting this city, knowing that the strength it took did not come naturally for her but was rather something she fought for and worked on every day anew in order to fulfil her role as guardian of the city.  But these little ‘flaws’ did not diminish his affection for hear at the least. In fact, the humanity of her just made her more lovable.

When he was in his black suit, his usual shyness around girls seemed to vanish and he was confident and most importantly free enough to say and do what he wanted, which included his constant flirting with his partner in crime. Her strict and dismissive responses had discouraged him at first, but he was a persistent person.

And his persistency seemed to bear fruits.

His grin widened, if that was even possible, when he thought about the blush that had appeared on his Lady’s face a couple of times in the last few weeks, when he would kiss her hand or lean in to whisper something in her ear. Or the fact that she laughed at his jokes, which even made him look up more puns in his free time, having memorised almost the whole content of a book called “How to sweep a Lady of her feet with pick-up lines (No pun intended)”. Or how her heartbeat seemed to accelerate sometimes when he would smile at her. He didn’t know if the last observation was just his imagination and wishful thinking, but he shoved all of these thoughts to the side when he finally reached the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Looking up, he could barely contain his joy at the thought of her maybe waiting up there for him. Although he was the first to arrive most of the times, he could still hope.

Thus, the black cat started jumping up the beams of the most famous sight of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Readers!
> 
> Congrats for making it this far. The plotbunny for this story popped into my head a few days ago and I wrote for like four or five hours straight, until it was finished. Man, I am tired.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug is just so precious and innocent and I tried keeping all of that in this story. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter is coming up soon!  
> Reviews and critiques are always welcome!  
> See you next time!
> 
> Azu


	2. Easy Solution

The moon shone brightly onto the roofs of Paris, rumoured to be the most romantic city in Europe, maybe even the world. The streets were quiet, understandably so, given the time of night. Only a few pedestrians walked on the deserted sidewalks, some of them clearly drunks, trying to find their way home, others simply hurrying along for unknown reasons.

The young boy smiled as he leaped over gaps between rooftops, using his baton, when it was apparent, that a mere jump would be insufficient. He knew exactly the purpose of his run over the homes of the Parisian people. With every step, that took him closer to their usual meeting point, the beating of his heart seemed to become a tad bit louder.

Just thinking about his Lady was enough to put a goofy grin on his face. Her compassion and bravery for other’s had really struck him and planted the fast growing seed of love in his heart. From very early on, he had admired her passion and dedication for protecting this city, knowing that the strength it took did not come naturally for her, but was rather something she fought for and worked on every day anew in order to fulfil her role as guardian of the city. But these little ‘flaws’ did not diminish his affection for her at the least. In fact, the humanity of her just made her more lovable.

He thanked whoever was responsible for him being Chat Noir. As Adrien, he would never be as bold as he was now. When he was in his black suit, his usual shyness around girls seemed to vanish and he was confident and most importantly free enough to say and do whatever he wanted, which included his constant flirting with his partner in crime, without having to care for etiquette or cameras and his das watching him. Her strict and dismissive responses had discouraged him at first, but he was a persistent person.

And his persistency seemed to bear fruits.

His grin widened, if that was even possible, when he thought about the blush that had appeared on his Lady’s face a couple of times in the last few weeks, when he would kiss her hand or lean in to whisper something in her ear. Or the fact that she laughed at his jokes, which even made him look up more puns in his free time, having memorised almost the whole content of a book called “How to sweep a Lady of her feet with pick-up lines (No pun intended)”. Or how her heartbeat seemed to accelerate sometimes when he would smile at her. He didn’t know if the last observation was just his imagination and wishful thinking, but he shoved all of these thoughts to the side when he finally reached the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Looking up, he could barely contain his joy at the thought of her maybe waiting up there for him. Although he was the first to arrive most of the times, he could still hope.

Thus, the black cat started jumping up the beams of the most famous sight of the city.

 

 

Marinette squirmed nervously in her position. She did not know from which direction Chat Noir would come from and if he saw the object in her hand before approaching, her whole plan would not work out. In these kinds of situation she really regretted the fact that her skin-tight suit did not leave any room for storage.

The only way for her to be sure that he would not see her ‘problem solver’, as she fondly called the item, was to sit cross-legged, hiding it in her lap.

Ladybug sighed, leaned back onto her hands, making sure, that the object was still hidden and stared into the sky above her.

Summer was approaching. No clouds blocked the uneven face of the moon, the stars were spread out like the flour on the worktop in the bakery of her parents. In this case the worktop was of a deep black colour, giving off the perfect contrast to the sparkling suns, far, far away, their light only reaching her world so little, that they were not bigger than the head of one of her sewing needles back home.

Immediately something else came to her mind, something that was also black and not nearly as far away as any of these hydrogen-filled giants.

Frustrated she shook her head, clearing out the image of his mischievous, but still kind eyes. She would regain some of her lost control tonight, with the help of the object hidden between her tights. She tried not to think about Tikki’s comment, that this would just be temporary solution at best and instead focus on the here and now.

A few blocks away the bells of a church started ringing, telling her that it was exactly one am. When the last of the vibrations in the air faded out into the night, she could hear a booted foot stepping onto the roof of the viewing platform behind her.

 

 

Chat Noir’s heart lifted at the sight that presented himself in front of him. His feeling hadn’t betrayed him for the first time in the last months. She was really there, waiting for him.

Apparently she had been very early, as she was already sitting on the floor, looking nonchalantly into the night sky, the light of the moon illuminating her on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

He stopped for a few seconds, marvelling at the young woman in front of him.

The hero could not believe his luck that he was her partner, her most-trusted, that he even got to meet her in the first place. Him being Chat Noir had been unbelievable liberating from his normal life on its own, but her partnership was what made the whole thing worth it.

Every time she would smile or praise him, he knew, that each and every of the numerous scars on his body he had gained by throwing himself into harm’s way for her, was worth it. That every scolding he had received from his father, when he had skipped a photoshoot in favour for saving the city together with her, was worth it. That every sleepless night, spent catching up on classes, was worth it, as long as he could spend time with her

That _he_ was worth it.

He was used to receiving compliments for his looks, considering that he was a model, it was not very surprising. But that was it. Most of the people he interacted with stayed on this superficial level, not caring about the person behind the face. Of course, his friends at school were an exception, especially Marinette with her truly caring attitude, but even they could not refrain from commenting that he “was too pretty for this world” sometimes, to quote his best friend Nino.

But with his Lady, he never really had the feeling that she cared about his looks at all. True, half of his face was hidden behind the mask that came with his powers, but still. She was bold enough to even criticise his behaviour, when he acted “reckless” and “without thinking” and did not care in the least about his status as the son of the most influential fashion designer of Paris. All she seemed to care about was his person, his ideas and dreams, shortly, about himself. And he would never be able to express, how much that meant to him.

Deciding, that he had made her wait long enough, he started walking towards her. When he was in hearing distance, he tried out one of his new lines, he had recently read. Maybe tonight she would start seeing him as more than a partner.

“The moon shines brightly tonight, but its beauty pales in comparison-“

He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, before he felt something hit his face.

…Water?

Ladybug had suddenly turned around and sprayed him with water, coming out of the aerosol can in her hand. Of course, he was caught off guard, but even he himself could not explain his following reaction.

Chat Noir jumped back, crouched down, his claws coming out, his back arched and literally _hissed._

There was a short silence that followed his inexplicable behaviour, before it was broken by a crystal-clear laugh. Ladybug was still sitting on the floor, which was probably good, because she laughed so hard, she fell over.

Holding her stomach, she giggled away at his embarrassment, even harder when she saw the redness of his face.

And embarrassed he indeed was. He knew of course that his suit resembled a cat but he did not know, that this also included cat-like behaviour. Had he really just hissed, because he had been sprayed with water? She was never going to let go of this.

“W-what was that for?” He asked, pouting, which only seemed to contribute to her amusement. Lying on her back, she raised the bottle in her hand again, but the distance between them was too big. Still, he held out his arms in front of him, when she pressed the button, releasing another drizzle. When she had finally calmed down enough to answer him, her voice was a bit breathless.

“Oh, don’t be offended. I just wanted to try out, if this actually worked. But your reaction – your reaction was even better than I could have ever expected.”

With this, she gave into another fit of laughter, rolling around on the floor. The sweet and clear sound was contagious and after a few seconds, he found himself giggling slightly as well. If his demeanour made her this happy, then he could not stay mad for long. Their laughs filled the quiet air, drawing images of shared jokes, stolen glances and shy smiles into the air, leaving behind a truly colourful picture, one, that Chat would not forget so easily.

Finally pulling herself together, Ladybug took a deep breath and stood up, before she bestowed him with her most brilliant smile, making his heart skip a beat.

“That was a warning, Chat. If you should try something stupid tonight…” Instead of finishing her sentence, she merely released another drizzle, forcing him to take a step back, which just made her giggle again.

“Just because I might reciprocate your feelings in some weird way does not mean, that I will let you have the upper hand.”

Chat’s gaze had been strained on the aerosol can in her hands, when his eyes shot up to meet hers, widening as they saw the truthfulness in her soul mirrors. He was so shocked at her words, that he couldn’t even find any words to answer her. Instead, he stood rigid, watching her walk past him.

“Let’s go, mon minou. We have a city to watch over.”

With these words, Ladybug jumped down, flinging her yoyo out into the night, swinging ahead.

Chat Noir was still in shock, shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear his racing thoughts.

Had… Did she just said, that she might really like him as well? That it wasn’t all wishful thinking? Had he been right with his observations?

The possible meanings of her vague words were enough to put a smile on his face once more in this night. She was really a force to be reckoned with.

The sound of his new nickname still ringing in the back of his mind, Chat grinned to himself and chased after her.

 

 

If you had been one of the few people, roaming the city of love at night, you might have been a witness to something magical. If you had been near the Eiffel Tower around one o’clock, you might have seen a boy chasing a girl over the rooftops of the city, the girl spraying the boy with water from time to time, when he would almost catch up to her. You might have heard their laugh filling the night air, making it clear, that the city was safe.

If you had been able to look even closer, you might have even notice the special smile the girl would give the boy, every time he had to avert his face in order to protect himself against her wet attacks.

And if you had known them personally, you might have recognized the beginning of a beautiful love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's it!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me until the end! The beautiful Ladybug Art on tumblr really inspired me. I have another story coming up soon, so be sure to check that one out as well!
> 
> Thanks again and see you next time!
> 
> Azu


End file.
